You're my best friend, and I love you
by sarcastic melody
Summary: Hermione Granger thinks back on hers and Harrys relationship and how she got where she is today. Songfic to Weezers Best Friend. Oneshot.


My first Songfic, Please Review! I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters...

* * *

When everything is wrong I'll come talk to you  
you make things alright when I'm feeling blue

She remembered the first time she had ever met Harry Potter.

Sitting in a compartment, watching a red haired boy try and use magic. She was stunned, she didn't know him, his name, or even what he was like, and yet…she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Not knowing what to say or what was happening, she quickly said the first thing that came to mind. "There's a boy Neville, he lost his toad Trevor, have you seen it?" Years later did she realize how she must have sounded: demanding, bossy, and a completely demanding.

**You are such a blessing and I won't be messing  
with the one thing that brings light to all of my darkness**** She was so happy to be in the same house with him, **

Her, a Gryffindor! The thought still made her smile, who would have thought that buck toothed Hermione Granger, was in the house of the brave! The excitement wore off soon, however, when she had realized that, even with finding her house in Hogwarts, that didn't mean that she would fit in. That especially became obvious when that horrid Weasley boy had made fun of her to Harry, and Harry hadn't said a word, not one WORD in defense of her.

**You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do**

When they had come into the bathroom wands ready to defend her, she hadn't known what to do. She was so scared and yet they rushed in to save her without even thinking. While they were fighting the troll she was shocked. Here she was, a Gryffindor Lion and here she was, hiding beneath a sink! When the professors came, she decided to be brave as well, telling them that it was HER fault, and she realized later, when her, Ron, and Harry were bonding over injuries in the infirmary, that, she didn't for one second regret it.

**There is no other one that can take your place  
I feel happy inside when I see your face**

Going down, beneath Fluffy, getting through the Devils Snare, getting past the door and the keys, and even watching Ron get hurt in that giant chess set didn't scare her as bad as when Harry went through the fire without her, leaving her behind.

**I hope you believe me  
because I speak sincerely  
and I mean it when I tell you I need you**

Her second year was filled with a fifty year old mystery and the knowledge that she might be next to be petrified, she worked every day and every night researching their foe. She had learned of the horrid prejudices that the pure-blood community had against people of her birth—muggle born. She had learned that word that hurt more than all of the teasing she had had over the years-mudblood. And then she found it! A basilisk, the heir was using a basilisk to hunt the students. Running through the hallways with a mirror, desperate to tell Harry, she checked the corner, and then all was black.

**You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do**

In third year she recognized the feeling she associated with Harry as butterflies. Her logical mind only came up with one reason why it would do that. A crush. She had a crush on her best friend. The year passed with worry and the knowledge that they were all in danger, especially Harry. When they had gone through that whole mess with the time-turner, she was sure that Harry would look at her the way she found herself looking at him. But no, after words it was the same, and she wondered, not for the first time, if she should give up on him.

**I'm here right beside you  
I will never leave you  
and I feel the pain you feel when you start crying**

In fourth year the Tri-Wizard tournament came to Hogwarts, and with it came something unexpected: a romance. Victor was everything a girl could want: he was rich, famous, loyal, romantic, and he had chosen her, Hermione Granger, to go with him to the Yule Ball. She was sure that this was a sign that she should move forward. But, when the third task came, so did the overwhelming worry for Harry, not Victor Krum. Harry Potter. When he had appeared with Cedric Diggorys lifeless body, she knew things were going to change. That knowledge was only cemented when Harry had told her of what had happened in the graveyard. They were at war now and she had to do everything to help Harry, the boy-who-lived was quickly becoming her number one priority.  
**  
You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
Yes I do**

In her fifth year she had encouraged him, helped him, even helped him help others, but she struggled knowing that he would never see her like he did Cho. When they had gone to the ministry the fight was intense and scary and when she passed out all of her thoughts were with him.

**You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you**

Her sixth year came and with it came new challenges, her fighting off the affections of Ron and trying to make Harry look at her, and the mystery surrounding the Half Blood Prince. She was there for him when he was pining after Ginny, and when he saw her looking sad, all she could do was give excuses. When Dumbledore died so did the hope that she would survive this war. She knew it was going to be hard and bloody and deadly, but, after six years of her life revolving around the only boy she had every loved she knew that it was going to be her war too.

**You are my best friend  
and I love you, and I love you  
**

And when her seventh year came, instead of continuing her education, like every logical part of her mind screamed at her to do, she went with Harry and Ron in a tent. And then Ron left and it was only her and Harry. And when she comforted Harry at his parents grave he looked at her, really looked at her. It was only days later when Ron came back: she attacked him, angry at him for deserting them, deserting Harry, but even more angry that he had come back, just when Harry was beginning to see her. When she was under the Cruciatus curse she was aware of her screams, and in the back of her mind, past the pain, she hoped, that he couldn't hear her, knowing it would hurt him. When she had saw his broken and lifeless body she was numb to it all, the screaming, the cries, because the pure fury she felt after the numbness had left her was something she hoped she would never feel again. It was frightening and addicting all at the same time, and when they attacked she was ready.

He became the man-who-won.

And one year later, in this moment, Hermione Jean Granger, best friend to Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, Brightest Witch of her Age, the brains of the Golden Trio, said two words. I Do.

And now she is dancing to her and her husband Harry Potter's song with him at their wedding. The words came to an end and she looked at her husband and smiled.

**Yes I do  
Yes I do...  
Yes I do**

* * *

Pretty Please Review!


End file.
